WO 2011/050832 describes a high-voltage circuit breaker comprising at least two breaker sections connected in series.
WO 2011/057675 describes a high-voltage circuit breaker comprising, in one embodiment, a plurality of mechanical switches as well as a plurality of transistors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,366 describes a high-voltage circuit breaker that comprises a combination of mechanical and semiconductor switches arranged in parallel.